Dumped To Hell
by Wallyhorse
Summary: Casey night starts with her being rejected by a man she was falling for before going severely downhill from there. Originally a single chapter, it has been re-worked into three, done so after some deservingly bad reviews of the original version.
1. Casey gets dumped

Law And Order: Special Victims Unit - Fanfiction Archive Submission -- Dumped to Hell (re-worked version, Part 1 of 3)  
  
Re-worked FF: Dumped To Hell (1/3)  
  
To all:  
  
I originally posted this fic a couple of weeks ago, and got some deservingly bad reviews for the way I wrote it. I was totally disatisfied myself, so I went back and re-did it, breaking it up into three parts this time. Hope you like this version.  
  
This to me is my way of doing a follow-up to an episode that I think is ripe to be sometime this season. In it, Casey's night starts with a man she was falling for rejecting her for another woman and goes severely downhill from there:  
  
[b][i]Title:[/i][/b] Dumped to Hell  
  
[b][i]Rating:[/i][/b] PG-13 (Some violence)  
  
[b][i]Paring:[/i][/b] None  
  
[b][i]Author:[/i][/b] Walt  
  
[b][i]Disclaimers:[/i][/b] This is strictly a fan fiction. The "Law & Order franchise" characters are owned by Dick Wolf, and are only borrowed for this fanfic piece. Other characters that have not been seen in "the franchise" are mine. This is a follow-up to the season five "SVU" episode "Hate." The "Law & Order franchise" characters are owned by Dick Wolf, and are only borrowed for this fanfic piece. Other characters that have not been seen in "the franchise" are mine. This is a follow-up to the season five "SVU" episode "Hate."  
  
[b][i]Date:[/i][/b] Originally published August 18, 2004, revised version sent August 31, 2004.  
  
[b][i]Feedback:[/i][/b] Of course!!  
  
Friday night for Casey had often meant heading home to her tiny, studio apartment on Riverside Drive, but that was before she met Richard Craig, a high-end investment banker who met Casey by chance two months earlier when Casey was in the building he worked at as it also was where the defense attorney on a case Casey was prosecuting had his offices on Broadway near Fulton Street. She had fallen head-over-heels for Richard in a way she hadn't for a man in some time, and on this Friday night just past Labor Day in early September (an unusually cool one with temperatures dropping through the 50s), she wanted to know it was time to take it to the next level after he came back from a long-planned late-summer vacation. Casey knew he had been very busy being just back from vacation, and just assumed they would continue what had been their standard Friday night dates from before that. Olivia stopped by her office to briefly go over some minor matters on a case that Casey had just gotten a plea agreement on.  
  
"I haven't seen you wearing that since you took over. Nice suit and boots!", said Olivia, commenting on Casey wearing a dark, above-the-knee skirt suit with a red vest and white, open-collared blouse underneath and black, knee-high stiletto-heeled boots.  
  
"I know and thanks. Actually, the suit has to do with it supposed to be a bit chilly. I'm going straight from here and didn't want to carry a coat for half the night.", said Casey before briefly going over the matters Olivia came down to discuss. after they fnished, Olivia said, "You must really like the guy to dress up. Anyone I know?"  
  
"No. He's someone I meant in several months ago when he stepped on my foot as I was coming out of the building he worked at when we were dealing with the whole mess with Oliver Taft. We've been meeting on mostly Friday nights since as it's normally the only time we're both free, but I'm hoping tonight it goes to the next level, said Casey before Olivia left, then darting out of the office herself moments after Olivia did.  
  
In spite of wearing three-plus inch stiletto heeled boots, Casey was walking extremely fast while heading south from Hogan Place to Reade Street on Centre before heading west on Reade. Her heart was practically in her throat as she reached a steakhouse that was Richard's favorite on Reade Street and Broadway where they met most of the time.  
  
Without saying a word, Casey's expression then suddenly went when she walked inside the stakehouse from one of excitement to one of "Huh?" Her jaw droped seeing Richard was seated very intimitely with another woman who had long blonde hair and was wearing a red halter dress.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute", said Richard to the blonde he was with having seen Casey and the expression on her face, going outside to try and catch her while the woman didn't see Casey before she left.  
  
"Casey!", Richard yelled to her, as she began to walk uptown on Broadway and was near Thomas Street before turning back.  
  
"Don't Casey me!!", she would respond in an angry tone as she walked back to confront Richard. "Don't even try to explain!!"  
  
"Let me please", he said, realizing he had screwed up and forgotten he was supposed to meet Casey there. "I meant to tell you, but....."..  
  
"But what?", asked Casey, clearly unhappy at this turn of events.  
  
"I had been seeing her a few years ago, but then we broke it off when she got transferred to Los Angeles because of her job. She just moved back to New York, and we got back together in the Hamptons.", then said Richard.  
  
"Forget trying to explain. You said you wanted me, and I was in love with you, or so I thought!", said Casey, holding back tears at this point.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it if I found my true love was someone who just came back into my life", said Richard, trying to move closer to Casey to console her.  
  
"Get away from me!! You had me beliving that I was your true love, and to find out this way says to me you're as bad as every other man I've dated. You better go back to her before I take off my boots and throw them at you!", Casey said in an angry tone and slightly louder-than-normal voice, then pulling off the boot on her left foot.  
  
"You wouldn't do that, would you? I didn't mean to hurt you this way.", said Richard in a bit of an apologistic tone before realizing Casey had pulled off one of her boots, then throwing his hands in the air and saying "OK, OK", as Casey looked like she was actually going to throw the boot at him before heading back to the restaurant and the woman he left there.  
  
Casey then proceeded north on Broadway to Worth Street and then west to Church Street, yelling "Ugh!!!!!!" once making the turn at Worth Street, getting away from the crowded streets of Broadway. She was so upset, she didn't even notice she was limping on one boot before stopping to put the boot she pulled off in anger back on at Church Street having stopped at a plaza on Church and Worth Streets where she could sit down for a moment.  
  
Looking at the clear, dark sky other than some stars in it above and putting the boot back on, Casey would murmur to herself, "Why do I always seem to fall for the scum of the earth?", then thinking silently to herself why she let her hopes get as high as they did as she resumed walking, in this case north on Church Street to where it became Avenue of The Americas (6th avenue) at White Street.  
  
"This makes Trevor look like a saint by comparison", Casey then said to herself in a low voice several blocks of walking later as she continued walking north on sixth avenue.  
  
"At least Trevor was just plain arrogant, and not trying to be with two women at once. How stupid can I be?", Casey would then say to herself a few more blocks of walking later, stopping at a bench on 6th avenue and Charlton Street and deciding to call Olivia.on her cell phone.  
  
(continued in next post) 


	2. Casey's night gets worse

Chapter Two  
  
Title: [b][i]Dumped to Hell[/i][/b]  
[b][i]Rating:[/i][/b] PG-13 (Some violence)  
[b][i]Paring:[/i][/b] None [b][i]Author:[/i][/b] Walt [b][i]Disclaimers:[/i][/b] See Part One. Casey's has been rejected by a man she was falling for, and that's only the start.  
  
Seated at a bench on 6th avenue and Charlton Streets in a small park on the northwest corner of the block, Casey was again trying to hold back tears as she called Olivia's cell phone number.  
  
"Benson", awnsered Olivia after she picked up the phone.  
  
Saying in a sad tone while seated with one hand in her face, "Olivia, it's Casey", then looking up at the sky for a moment and wiping some tears off her face before contiuing, "Remember I said I had a date with a guy I was hoping to go to the next level with?", with tears again coming out of her eyes as she said it.  
  
"Yes", said Olivia.  
  
"Well, he did take it a few levels, but they were down below the basement" as tears continued to roll down Casey's face while saying that, pausing for a second before continuing, "He was with another woman he never told me about, saying she was an old girlfriend he realized he still loved", Casey would reply.  
  
"Terrible, though it possible it really was the case", said Olivia as the tears coming out of Casey's eyes were slowing up.  
  
"True, but the way I find out about is just like those wives who find their husbands in bed with another woman and catch them red-handed. It seems I always wind up dating nothing but scum like that....", then said Casey with her voice trailing off at the end.  
  
"Are you all right?", asked Olivia, suddenly worried about Casey as reflected in the tone of her voice.  
  
Casey looked around at the streets from where she was sitting for a second before saying to Olivia, "Physcially, yes, but something around here doesn't seem right", then pulling off her boots, doing so after noticing what appeared to be a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair watching her closely.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Olivia as Casey had grabbed her bag and boots, carrying those as she resumed walking up 6th Avenue.  
  
Casey then said "Someone seems to be following me", while walking as fast as she could until forced to stop for a light at Houston Street, then asking Olivia "Are you still working?"  
  
"Yes, finishing some paperwork that can't wait until Monday", Olivia would reply.  
  
"Good", then said Casey, breathing a big sigh of relief, then saying after taking a deep breath, "I'm coming over there. There's what appears to be as I just said a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair, who looks to be my height following me as I was walking up 6th avenue and now west on Houston. I'm not sure if she knows that I know she's following me"  
  
"Where on Houston are you?", asked Olivia.  
  
"Between 6th and where 7th Avenue South becomes Varick", said Casey as Elliott (sitting next to Olivia) listened in as best he could.  
  
"Stay with me", Olivia would ask.  
  
"Of course. I'm close enough to Varick where I don't think she'd try anything", said Casey as she crossed Varick Street, then briefly ran west on Houston.  
  
"Are you there?", Oliviia would again ask.  
  
"Yes", said Casey, a bit short of breath from the brief running, then adding "Hopefully, that's the end of it", or so Casey thought.  
  
While Casey had run briefly once across Varick Street, so did the woman following her. The woman did so on a red light, nearly causing an accident as several cars had to come to a sudden stop to avoid hitting her at Houston and Varick Streets. Casey heard the noise from behind, as did Olivia and Elliott on the cell phone.  
  
Casey then said to Olivia, "I'm all right. Whatever happened occured behind me, but I'm close to Hudson on Houston and can't see what happened."  
  
Olivia then replied, "It's OK. Just keep walking. Elliot and I are coming over there, and I'll stay on the line."  
  
Casey then said to Olivia, "Thanks. I'm crossing Hudson now, heading towards West Street on Houston" as Olivia and Elliott left the SVU headquarters at the 16th Precint to walk towards Casey, knowing she was only a couple of blocks away from them.  
  
The instinct to do so turned out to be correct, as the woman following Casey then crossed Hudson Street, and between Hudson and West Steets ran up and tried to strangle Casey with a chain around her throat, casuing Casey to drop everything in her hands. Eliott and Olivia had already started running from where they were, just outside the 16th precint when this happened.  
  
The woman would yell to Casey upon trying to stangle her, "You killed my son!! Now it's your turn to die!!", as Casey tried to escape before a uniformed female cop yelled "Freeze!!", casuing the woman to become distracted and allowing Casey to break free of the chain around her throat by backing into the woman. Elliott and Olivia got to the scene just as Casey was escaping the woman's stranglehold.  
  
"She killed my son!!! She deserves to die for that!!", the woman screamed as a number of people looked on. Casey, Elliott and Olivia recognized her as Eleanor Webster.  
  
"Eleanor Webster, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Casey Novak.", said Elliott as he cuffed Eleanor and with the help of uniformed officers at the scene helped her into a waiting police car.  
  
"Are you all right?" Olivia would ask, with Casey replying "I'm OK, but a bit shaken", still breathing a bit heavily and feeling her throat where the chain had been wrapped around before getting up and grabbing the items she had dropped, then saying to Olivia "This certainly has been the night from hell", while putting her boots back on before heading with Olivia to the 16th precint. 


	3. Suspect's interrogation and Casey is con...

Chapter Three  
  
Title: [b][i]Dumped to Hell[/i][/b]  
[b][i]Rating:[/i][/b] PG-13 (Some violence)  
[b][i]Paring:[/i][/b] None [b][i]Author:[/i][/b] Walt [b][i]Disclaimers:[/i][/b] See Part One. Casey's has been rejected by a man she was falling for, and was then attacked by a woman who blames Casey for the death of her son.  
  
At SVU Headquarters, about a half-hour after Casey was attacked, Eleanor and Elliott were in the interrogation room while Don Cragen was outside with Olivia and Casey also watching. Also there was Jack McCoy since Casey was the victim.  
  
"That bitch killed my son!!", Eleanor repated several times in a very loud voice.  
  
Having had enough of Eleanor's saying that, Elliot would say to her, "Ms. Novak didn't kill your son. It was your hatred for the Arabs and lies about his father being killed in the Gulf War that you drilled into him because your husband left you for someone he fell for that eventually did it, after he killed those women and then another man in prison."  
  
"What are they talking about?", Jack would ask, with Don then explaining: "Sean Webster had been jailed for killing two Arab women and then killed an Arab man in prison because he blamed the Arabs for his father's death. It was while he was in prison, however, that we found out Ms. Webster had been lying to Sean for years because his father had actually fallen for and eventually married an Arab woman he met while on duty during the Gulf War in '91, and his father did come to see him before he was killed."  
  
"That's exactly what happened", Casey said to Jack before pausing for amoment and then saying to Jack "Makes being dumped earlier in the evening seem so much better."  
  
Jack then asked, "What do you mean?", with Casey explaining why she was on the phone with Olivia when this happened and Olivia subsequently noting such.  
  
Don then said, "Talk about bad to worse" as Eleanor's attorney Oliver Gates (who had been Sean's attorney in the earlier trial) showed up as both women then walked away, over to an area where Casey could collect her thoughts.  
  
Oliver was very surprised to see Jack, asking "What are you doing here, McCoy?, with Jack replying, "I'm here since your client attacked Ms. Novak, and my assistant, who'd normally handle this is on the other coast." Jack referred to Serena Southerlyn, who also happened to be one of Casey's best friends and was en route to Los Angeles on a planned vacation with her boyfriend (Casey had told Serena she was OK and not to worry when they spoke by cell phone before the interrogation began).  
  
Before walking into the interrogation room to talk to his client, Oliver would say, "Well, you may be dealing with an insanity defense if we go to trial, Jack."  
  
Elliott would ask Don and Jack, "Think he'll knock some sense into her?", before Gates knocked on the glass, signaling for Jack to come in.  
  
Jack asked Oliver "Has your client come to her senses?", upon walking into the room, with Oliver responding, "My client wants to go to trial, as she wants her day in court to tell her side of the story."  
  
Jack responded back, "And her side of the story will be countered with all the lies she told her son about her father being dead that led to his killing three people before he was killed in prison."  
  
"C'mon, Jack.", said Oliver.  
  
Jack responded by saying, "I mean it. Your client was in many ways responsible for her son's death because she kept telling him lies about his father that caused him to kill who he did."  
  
"You have no idea how hard it was for me!!", Eleanor shouted right after Jack finished. With Oliver having no luck trying to control his client, Eleanor then continued by screaming, "My ex-husband ruined my life when he left me for that whore!! Those women deserved to die, and so does Ms. Novak!! I don't care if you lock me up forever, Casey Novak should be executed for killing my son!!, leaving a very shocked expression on Oliver.  
While Jack and Oliver continued talking in the interrogation room, elsewhere in the SVU Headquarters, Casey was being consoled by Olivia over everything that happened, doing so over a pizza as Casey had not eaten all night to that point.  
  
"Just unbelievable. To be first dumped and then be attacked by a lunatic in the same night? I know she had her husband leave her for another woman, but I've dated men much worse than her ex-husband.", said Casey to Olivia.  
  
"So have I. Their marriage probably was in trouble before he left to go to Iraq in '91 if I had to guess. She must have had signs of what happened even then.", replied Olivia as Don, Elliott and Jack walked over to where the women were.  
  
"You're not going to believe this, Casey. Eleanor said she's going to plead Guilty to Attempted Murder, and nothing Gates could do would stop her", Don would say with Jack next to him.  
  
Casey asked Don, "She came to her senses?",  
  
Don replied, "Don't think so, It was more like she didn't care if she rotted in jail, since in her mind she got some 'revenge' for Sean's death",  
  
Casey replied back, "Doesn't surprise me. In all honesty, I should have realized at some point she'd snap and try to go after me in some way. I just never thought she'd actually try to kill me."  
  
Olivia then reassured Casey by saying, "And you'd be right not to think that. When Mark Nash killed himself, the worst Alex ever had to deal with his mother giving her a profanity-laced tirade, though she did want Alex tried for 'murdering' Mark."  
  
"Why was that?", asked Casey, with Olivia replying, "After she got a court order that forced Mark to take drugs that made him lucid so he could put the real killer of a woman behind bars, he was so depressed because he could not hear 'voices' in his head that it caused him to take his own life."  
  
Jack then said, "I remember that very well. When Alex got hit with that tirade by Mrs. Nash, she was extremely upset, and Charlie Phillips and I had to go running down the stairs to try and catch her. She was so upset, and understandbly so she ran faster than any of us had seen. Thankfully, Abbie Carmichael, who was my assistant at the time and one of her best friends along with Olivia were able to calm her down after she had gone off walking by herself for a couple of hours."  
  
Olivia then would say to Casey, "She was very lucky to have Abbie as a best friend. They truly were like sisters that looked out for each other. Otherwise, Don and I probably would have to have to do a lot more of making sure Alex was OK than we had to over the time she was the ADA of this unit."  
  
Casey would then reply, "That had to have been rough on Alex, but at least Mrs. Nash didn't try to kill her. Eleanor Webster obviously has much more serious mental problems than that."  
  
Jack then said, "Yes, and I'm going to make sure she gets at least some mental evaluation while behind bars."  
  
"Good. Maybe someone will straighten her out and make her realize she is responsible for killing her son with all that hate that had him kill those women before he was killed in prison", then said Elliott.  
  
Casey then agreed with Eliott before saying to the group, "Think we should call it a night?"  
  
Don would say, "Sure, but are you going to be OK?"  
  
Casey replied, "I'll be eventually. I'll be at Olivia's tonight if you need to get in touch with me. I didn't want to be alone, and she was nice enough to offer."  
  
"Just like when Alex had her breakup with Trevor and Abbie was down in Washington on a big case a year ago.", then said Olivia before pausing for a moment and then continuing, "It's more because of what happened before Ms. Webster attacked her than her doing that" as the women got up, or in Casey's case tried to.  
  
"Ouch!", yelled Casey, in quite a bit of pain as she tried to get up before sitting down, and saying, "I need to take my boots off first", then doing so before Olivia helped her up and helped her walk at first, her legs being stiff after sitting around for a while following a lot of walking earlier that day and night.  
  
Three days later at Hogan Place, Olivia was absolutely shocked to see the light in Casey's office as she was on her way to see Jack on a matter from when she and Elliott worked with Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green on the case of Stephanie Mulroney nearly five years earlier.  
  
A surprised Olivia would ask Casey, "What are you doing here?", as she walked into her office, then saying "I'm shocked to see you here."  
  
Casey would reply, "I needed to get some paperwork done, and I figured the best therapy for what happened was to get back up after resting most of the weekend. Jack and Arthur were shocked I didn't choose to take any time off. You and the others were right, Eleanor Webster was the exception and not the rule, and I can't let her do so."  
  
Olivia would reply, "Good. She's going to be in Bellvue for quite a while, and then has to serve time at Bedford. I think she'll realize over time she was responsible for Sean's death, not anything any of us did."  
  
"Agreed", replied Casey.  
  
Olivia would then say to Casey. "You seem to be a lot more resiliant than anyone I know, except maybe Alex.  
  
"Thank you", replied Casey.  
  
Olivia then said, "I meant to say the other night that as much as my mother was an alcholoic, she never resented me for being the child of a rape, as to her that was the one good thing that came out of an otherwise horrible situation."  
  
Casey would then reply, "Guess that's why you probably are able to handle these cases as you do. Thanks again for letting me stay over the other night. I really didn't want to be alone after what happened, especially with Serena so far away and my already dealing with being dumped as I was earlier."  
  
Olivia then replied back, "You're welcome. That's what friends are for, especially those who really do believe in what they do. I better go as Jack does need to see me", then leaving Casey to take care of what she actually came down to go over.  
  
THE END  
  
Walt 


End file.
